Light as Air
by rwf05
Summary: One shot, Just a conversation I would like to see happen between Sara and Grissom not a GSR fic, not really sure if I have the Genre right, I apologize if I don't. First story.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to much richer people then I.

Sara poked her head into Grissom's office. "Hey Gris, you paged?"

"Yeah, just give me a second, sit down, close the door okay."

Sara did as invited looking confused as Grissom closed the file he was working on and cleared it to the side.

"Listen if it's about the case, I followed…"

Grissom cut her as he moved to sit on the corner of his desk "This doesn't have to do with work Sara". He took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to figure out just how he was going to say what he wanted to.

"Gris, come on, spit it out, I just want to go home, it's been a long shift and I want to get some sleep"

"You're right Sara, sorry. It's just that I wanted to tell you, no _needed_ to tell you, I am ready to take the risk" with that he let out a breath of air, finally glad to spit it out.

Sara sat there confused, "Risk? I'm sorry I'm just not following you. What are you talking about Grissom?"

Grissom moved from the corner of his desk and crouched down before her, raising his hand to her cheek.

Sara sat there in shock as Grissom's thumb caressed her cheek bone his eyes full of hope, a million and one things running through her mind.

"Us Sara, I am ready for us. We have been skirting around this for far too long, too many things have happened. Life is just too short, I am ready to get my head out of my bug collection and see what's going on around me. There is so much death and unhappiness around us. I am ready to live life and enjoy what it has to offer."

Sara's Eyes grew wide as she saw Grissom move in and then place a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back to investigate her reaction.

Sara slowly shook her head in disbelief. "Why now Gil? I have worked here close to 6 years. Do you really thing that little of me?"

Grissom looked confused and a little hurt "I thought this is what you wanted, me..." was all he could get out as Sara stood up and cut him off.

"Two years ago, maybe even last year, I don't know, but now? Did you honestly think I wouldn't have any self respect and just sit around pining away waiting for you to maybe make a move?" Sara started pacing the office floor as she could feel herself getting angrier each moment, maybe from frustration, maybe from lack of sleep, "It was three years ago I asked you out and you turned me down, two years ago I heard you tell a suspect no less, that you couldn't do it, do us. What was I suppose to wait around for you, put my life on hold indefinitely? Do you really think I am that pathetic? You played me Grissom, it may have not been on purpose or consciously, but you still played me, and the worst part, I let it happen."

Sara came to a stand still and observed Grissom standing there looking almost embarrassed.

Her voice softened a bit "I came to Vegas for you. I _stayed_ in Vegas for you." Sara didn't even know if she was making any sense anymore, but it felt so good to say this out in the open" I saw your infatuations with Lady Heather and Terri Miller. Still I had held out hope. For the longest time it seemed every time I seemed to ready to move on with my life, you would do just enough to draw me back into the web, whether it was a look, a touch, poetic words…" she snickered a bit and looked Grissom in the eyes "a plant"

"I just don't know what to say Sara." Grissom managed to say as he tried to avoid her gaze.

It was Sara's turn to raise her hand gently to his cheek; she tilted his head upwards so they were now looking in to each others eyes once again. "It's alright Gil, you don't need to say anything, I'm sorry for laying this all out on you like this, I didn't mean for this to happen. There will always be a part of my heart reserved for you, but there can't be an _us._ I can't go down that road again; it's unhealthy, for me _and_ you"

Sara closed the gap and gave Grissom a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Bye Gil, I'll see you at shift tonight"

She smiled as she walked down the halls and out the door of the lab. It felt as if there was a giant weight taken off her shoulder. It felt as she was almost as light as air.

FIN

A/N: This is my first and most likely my only story. Just for the record I am both a Grissom and Sara fan, just not a GSR fan, sorry for those that I am sure want to throw rotten fruit at me. And I am sorry it is not of the best quality.


End file.
